I Know You Care
by RyleetheEpic
Summary: A songfic about how amazing Hugh and Mei are! Song: "I Know You Care" by Ellie Goulding HughxMei


**Hi guys! Rylee here and this is my first ever songfic! I chose to do RosaxHugh because I think their relationship is so sweet and amazing. It wasn't difficult choosing a song because Ellie Goulding's "I Know You Care" is such an incredible song. And how perfect is this incredible song for this incredible couple? After reading this I suggest you go listen to this song! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN POKEMON OR ELLIE GOULDING'S MUSIC!**

**"I Know You Care"**

**Clinging to me  
Like a last breath you would breathe  
You were like home to me  
I don't recognize this street  
Please don't close your eyes  
Don't know where to look without them  
Outside the cars speed by**

~Hugh's POV~

Hugh felt someone slip their arm through his and clutch on tightly. He looked down to find beautiful azure eyes gazing up at him in wonder. Rosa smiled happily and closed her eyes contentedly, resting her head against his shoulder as they walked. Without knowing his feet led him to the Nimbasa City Ferris wheel which annoyed him slightly.

Rosa perked up, "Oh wow the Ferris wheel! Let's ride it together, Hugh!"

He immediately stiffened, "No way."

Rosa pouted sadly and sniffled knowing it was his weakness to see her cry, "Aw come on Hugh! It'll only take a few minutes."

He sighed in annoyance, "Fine whatever."

She hugged him happily causing Hugh to blush scarlet. He coughed, "If you want to ride it so bad then let's just get on it!"

She nodded excitedly making him smile slightly at her giddiness. Her smile was so beautiful and it always made him feel better.

**I've never heard them until now  
I know you care  
I know it is always been there  
But there is trouble ahead I can feel it  
You were just saving yourself when you hide it  
Yeah I know you care  
I see it in the way you stare  
As if there was trouble ahead and you knew it  
I'll be saving myself from the ruin  
And I know you care**

~Rosa's POV~

They boarded the Ferris wheel and sat across from each other. The two hadn't realized how small and compact the space was and blushed at their closeness to each other. Immediately, the Ferris wheel began to move causing Rosa to fly forward at the sudden jerk of the machine.

"Wah!" Waiting to smack into the glass of the compartment, she was surprised that the impact never happened. Strong arms caught her just in time and pulled her close.

"Jeez Rosa! Be careful, this thing isn't a new ride it's been around for a while now." Hugh scolded her, even though he hugged her close.

She looked up into his crimson eyes and the way they looked down at her in a mixture of annoyance and worry. Hugh always looked at her like that when she almost hurt herself. For some reason she knew that even though he always seemed annoyed with her…she knew that he cared.

Holding his hand to steady herself she sat down beside him and laced her fingers through his. She felt him squeeze her hand comfortingly. She rested her head on his shoulder like she would do when they were only children.

Rosa noticed how he stared out the window. She knew that even though he always tried to remain emotionless and cold, his eyes swum with feeling. She was the only one that could truly read him like a book and understand him. So many mixed emotions now were portrayed through his scarlet eyes: worry, contentment, frustration, and sadness. Trouble was coming and he knew it.

She nuzzled into his jacket that smelled vaguely of home and whispered, "We'll find Purrloin. I promise." She felt him rest his head on hers and give a shaky response, "Yeah…"

**I used to run down the stairs  
To the door and I thought you were there  
To shape to comfort of us  
Two lovers locked out of love  
Oh, but I know you care  
I know it is always been there  
But there is trouble ahead I can feel it  
You were just saving yourself when you hide it  
Yeah I know you care  
I see it in the way you stare  
As if there was trouble ahead and you knew it  
I'll be saving myself from the ruin**

~Hugh's POV~

It was always nice having Rosa around to be with him. Before they had started their separate journeys, the two teens were inseparable. Never leaving each other's company, never straying too far from one another. Hugh remembered how she would spend the night at his house almost every day. He remembered how she would crawl into his bed when she had a nightmare or felt lonely. She would cry and whimper that she was afraid and he stroke her long brown hair murmuring soothingly that it's going to be okay because they're together.

How it was different now.

Hugh started to recognize that he had feelings for Rosa, and that he could tell by the way she would look up at him, that she cared about him too. But, for some reason, neither trainer needed to express their feelings for each other with words. The story was told through tender smiles and touches, through happy hugs and lonely tears.

He saw now how Rosa stared out the window into the night. She knew what was at stake and what was coming. It comforted him that knowing that there was someone he could love and rely on.

**I know it wasn't always wrong  
But I've never known a winter so cold  
No I don't warm my hands in your coat  
But I still hope  
Cause this is how things ought to have been  
And I know the words are there  
Wasn't all that it seemed  
Why can't I dream  
Why can't I dream  
Cause I know you care  
And I know you care  
I know you care  
I know you care  
I know it's always been there**

~Rosa's POV~

Rosa felt so warm with Hugh, even if snow was lazily falling down outside.

"Rosa" He murmured softly like when they were children.

"Yeah, Hugh?" She replied with equal softness.

"Even if we aren't always together when we travel, little moments together like this make up for it." He turned to her and brought his hand to her cheek. His fingertips ghosted her cheek, stroking it tenderly.

"When you aren't with me my heart hurts and I can't help it. You're my best friend and it's hard not being with you Hugh." She gave a sad smile. "Sometimes I wish I never started-"Her sentence was cut off as Hugh pressed his lips to hers. She felt his other hand travel to the back of her head and pull her closer to him. Inhaling his scent she sighed happily, Hugh smelled of home and home was Hugh to her.

They pulled apart gasping for breath. Hugh pressed his forehead to hers, "Our journey may seem to have pulled us farther apart, but it has actually brought me closer to you Rosa."

Rosa slipped her small hand into Hugh's larger one and snuggled into his chest. Feeling the rhythm of his steady breathing it made her not regret starting her journey. Even if she never has told Hugh that she loves him, she knows that he already knows that she cares.

Even when they were only children in Aspertia City, Rosa always knew that Hugh has cared about her.

"I know you care." She whispered softly.

And when they are on their separate journeys, Hugh always knew his love for her has always been there.

"And I know it's always been there." He whispered back lovingly.

**Yes it's so fluffy! But it's mean to be. I hope this got you guys right in the feels! Maybe you even cried a little? Haha just kidding! Well I really enjoyed writing this a lot! Songfics come really easy to me for some reason...If you people liked what you read and want me to do more like this or completely different, please write in your review a type of song and the characters you'd like to see. Hope you guys enjoyed! Stay cool you guys! I know you will!**

**Love you all!**

**Rylee XOX**


End file.
